Ofelia Salazar/Season 2
"Monster" Ofelia is first seen helping the others transfer supplies to the abigail. Later she is seen lounging on the couch upset due to her bullet wound and what happened the day before. Later during the day Ofelia has an encounter with Nick and he nicely gives her tips on how to treat her bullet wound. At the end of the episode she is seen helping Travis and chris back on board with warm blankets. "We All Fall Down" At the beginning she opens up to her father about how she feels that the New world is cruel as so as he for his past actions. At the end she asks her father the reason why he didn't shoot the undead Melissa.He replies that the boy(Geary Seth )can do it himself "Ouroboros" "Blood in the Streets" "Captive" After a shot is heard, Chris walks down the hall with a gun and tells Ofelia that Reed was about to turn. The group finds Reed dead in the cabin with his face blown off. Ofelia and Nick clean the blood in Reed’s room. Reed turns. Daniel stabs Reed and pins him to a wall, leaving him alive. Daniel places a hood over Reed’s head. “Take the gun, Daniel,” says a voice, but the room is empty. Daniel and Ofelia escort Reed out of the room. "Sicut Cervus" "Shiva" "Grotesque" "Los Muertos" Madison, Alicia, Strand and Ofelia drive around Tijuana in search of Nick. Alicia calls the search futile and insists they return to the The Abigail. Reluctantly, Madison agrees. Madison’s group arrives at the shore and find the Abigail missing, stolen by the Mexican military Strand assumes. Alicia suggests they take refuge at a nearby hotel. Before they leave the beach where they landed, which still has the the Abigail's Zodiac sitting on the sand, using driftwood, they write a message for Travis and Nick, "Abigail Lost Head North." They drive to the Rosarito Beach Hotel’s pier and assess the situation from afar. Madison’s group pulls up to the hotel and enters the lobby through barricaded doors, behind them, unseen, an infected watches them enter the hotel from another building and claws at a window. Strand rings the bell at the front desk to flush out any Infected. No reaction though, from either the dead or the living. Madison’s group looks for supplies in the hotel ballroom. In the hotel bar, Alicia and Ofelia leave to search the hotel rooms above for supplies, Madison tells Alicia "No" but she goes anyway. Strand offers to make Madison a drink and they drink martinis at the hotel bar. Alicia and Ofelia collect clothes and food from the hotel rooms that don't seem to be housing any infected. In one, Alicia finds an Infected, a man who has killed himself by hanging from the bathroom showerhead. The two women are horrified. As they leave, Alicia puts a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door to indicate an Infected inside. Alicia and Ofelia gather supplies from another hotel room. Alicia wonders why the man hanged himself. Ofelia guesses he was tired of surviving and predicts they’re not going to make it. Alicia disagrees. Alicia takes a shower then looks for Ofelia. At the end of the episode, Ofelia is nowhere to be seen. Category:Character Episode Plot Articles Category:Chararacter Episode Tab View Article Category:Character Episode Tab View Articles